Be Mine
by myprecious1303
Summary: [MyungJong/LJong] My 4th Infinite Myungjong couple fanfic. Oneshoot. Casts : Myungsoo x Sungjong, Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol. "Sungjongie…ayolah. Kumohon, bicaralah padaku. Jangan seperti ini, kau benar-benar menyiksaku! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang kau cintai menghindar darimu? Itu sangat menyakitkan."


**Title : Be Mine**

**Casts : Infinite members (Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Sungjong)**

**Pairing : Myungsoo x Sungjong (MyungJong) **

**Genre : Romance (Oneshoot)**

**Author : myprecious1303**

**Happy reading! Don't forget to review ya****.**

* * *

'WOOLLIM ENTERTAIMENT MENGAKUI BAHWA RUMOR TENTANG INFINITE L DAN KIM DOYEON ADALAH BENAR.'

Namja cantik bernama Lee Sungjong itu tengah membaca kalimat tersebut yang menjadi header sebuah artikel melalui ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas berat, menutup aplikasi internet dari ponselnya dan melemparkan ponsel tersebut ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ia pun ikut menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur, meraih sebuah bantal dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa melupakan hal-hal tidak enak yang terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian – ketika Lee Sungjong hampir saja jatuh terlelap – ia mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka yang diikuti dengan suara salah satu hyung nya. "Oi Myungsoo-ah, kau sudah datang?"

Sungjong hafal sekali itu adalah suara seorang Jang Dongwoo.

"Yeah, sudah hyung. Wae?"

"Bukannya kami bermaksud apa-apa, tapi.. benarkah berita itu?" kali ini suara Sungyeol.

Hening sejenak, sebelum terdengar kembali sahutan dari Myungsoo. "Berita apa?"

"Kau dan yeoja Kim…"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan jawabannya hyung." Myungsoo segera memotong kalimat Hoya sebelum hyung nya itu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Kali ini Woohyun sudah membuka mulut hendak bicara tapi dengan cepat Myungsoo segera berkata "Aku lelah, aku ke kamar dulu ya hyung."

"Ah, ne, baiklah, selamat istirahat Myungsoo-ah." sahut Kim Sunggyu.

"Gomawo hyung."

Dan percakapan singkat itu pun berakhir dengan suara pintu ditutup yang Sungjong yakini itu adalah pintu kamar Myungsoo.

* * *

"Selamat pagi semua, sarapan sudah siap!"

Teriakan Sunggyu dari arah dapur dengan sukses membuat para dongsaeng nya berkumpul dengan cepat di ruang makan. Sunggyu membawa hidangan masakannya ke meja makan, yang juga dibantu oleh Woohyun.

"Selamat makaan!" seru Sungyeol dan Dongwoo bersamaan, diikuti oleh Hoya dan Sungjong yang juga ikut mulai makan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yaa, tunggu! Kalian ini sudah mulai makan saja, memangnya sudah lengkap semua?" tanya Woohyun.

"Ah tunggu, dimana Myungsoo?" cetus Sunggyu begitu menyadari ketidakhadiran sang visual itu di meja makan.

"Masih dikamar mungkin hyung." sahut Sungyeol cuek.

"Yaa kau ini, bukannya dipanggil malah makan duluan. Sungjong, tolong panggil Myungsoo kesini ya."

Sungjong menoleh kearah Sunggyu. "Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Aishh sudahlah, panggil saja Myungsoo biar kita bisa mulai sarapannya!" sahut Woohyun.

"Ya ya yaa akan kupanggil dia." ucap Sungjong sambil berjalan kearah kamar Myungsoo.

Tok tok tok!

"Hyung, sarapannya sudah siap."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sungjong baru saja mau mengetuk pintunya lagi ketika ia mendengar teriakan Dongwoo dari arah dapur "YAA LEE SUNGJONG, DIA TIDAK AKAN BANGUN KALAU KAU HANYA MENGETUK PINTU KAMARNYA SAJA!"

'Oh ayolah,' batin Sungjong gemas. "ARRASEO HYUNG AKAN KUBANGUNKAN DIA." balas Sungjong dengan teriakan pula.

Namja cantik itu pun memasuki kamar Myungsoo dan menghampiri sang visual yang masih tertidur.

"Hyung, bangunlah, semuanya sudah menunggu di meja makan hyung." Kata Sungjong sambil mengguncangkan bahu Myungsoo.

"Hmm…"

"Oh hyung ayolah, semuanya akan memarahiku jika kau tidak segera bangun hyung." Sungjong pun makin keras mengguncangkan bahu Myungsoo, dan berhasil membuat Myungsoo membuka matanya sedikit.

"Nee baiklah baiklah, tapi bangunkan aku."

"Aishh kau kan bisa bangun sendiri hyung!"

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, aku tidur lagi." Jawab Myungsoo sambil bersiap menutup matanya dan menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Noo! Baiklah ayo bangun sekarang hyung!" Sungjong pun mengalah, ia membuka selimut Myungsoo.

Myungsoo pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum evil kearah sang magnae sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Bangunkan aku." ucapnya manja.

Sungjong memutar kedua bola matanya sekilas dan langsung meraih kedua tangan Myungsoo, menariknya agar bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Myungsoo tersenyum puas sambil berdiri. Namun ketika ia hendak merangkul sang magnae dan mengacak-acak rambutnya – kegiatan favoritnya – sang magnae sudah keburu menghindar dan dengan cepat berjalan mendahului Myungsoo keluar kamar.

Myungsoo tertegun. Tidak biasanya Sungjong bersikap seperti ini, terlihat sekali bahwa ia tadi sengaja menghindari sentuhannya. Ia terdiam ditempatnya hingga didengarnya lagi suara Sungjong dari luar kamar, "Hyung cepatlah keluar, yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Ne, aku keluar sekarang."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, One Great Step in Taipei Day 1.

**Myungsoo POV**

Aku berdiri di salah satu sudut stage, memandangi seorang namja cantik bertubuh langsing yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah magnae grup kami, Lee Sungjong. Namja itu terlihat lincah sekali, berlari-lari dari sudut stage ke sudut lainnya, memamerkan senyum manisnya sambil sesekali berinteraksi dengan penonton, lalu dance di bagian reff lagu. Ya, memang benar Infinite sedang melaksanakan konser 1st world tour kami, dan saat ini tengah membawakan lagu Cover Girl.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk tetap berdiam diri dan memandanginya dari jauh ketika namja cantik itu sedang beraegyo ria di depan para fans dibagian festival, membiarkan dirinya di potret oleh para Inspirit. Sambil tersenyum lebar aku pun berlari kecil kearahnya yang kini sedang bersiap hendak menyanyikan part nya. Kuraih sebuket bunga mawar berwarna pink yang entah darimana asalnya berada diatas stage, ku sembunyikan dibalik punggungku dan berdiri di samping Sungjong, sambil menunggu namja itu menyelesaikan part menyanyinya.

Ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya, aku pun segera berlutut disampingnya sambil menyodorkan buket bunga yang kubawa. Para Inspirit mulai berteriak histeris begitu melihat tingkahku. Aku tersenyum lebar dan menatap wajah Sungjong, aku yakin sekali dia akan mengambil bunga yang kuberikan ini, karena aku tahu ia tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Sungjong tertegun sejenak melihatku, dan setelah itu ia melakukan hal yang tak pernah kuduga dan berhasil membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Dia…..dia malah berbalik, mengacuhkanku, dan berlari kecil pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya, membawa sebuket bunga – dan bahkan disaksikan ribuan Inspirit.

'What the…..'

**End of Myungsoo POV**

* * *

One Great Step in Taipei Day 2.

**Sungjong POV**

Aku dan keenam hyungku kini berdiri berdampingan di bagian tengah stage. Ini hari terakhir kami melaksanakan OGS di Taipei, dan besok kami harus kembali pulang ke Korea. Kami baru saja membawakan lagu terakhir kami, dan kini para hyungku sedang bergantian berbicara kepada para Inspirit sebagai penutupan konser ini.

Aku mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat ucapan terimakasih dari mereka semua sambil melihat kearah lautan Inspirit dihadapanku. Dan kini saatnya aku yang memberikan ucapan penutup. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa terharu, tak terasa kami sudah setengah jalan dari rangkaian 1st world tour kami. Setelah melewati masa-masa trainee yang cukup lama, lalu kami debut sebagai sebuah grup bernama Infinite, lalu merilis berbagai mini album, single, 1st album baik di Korea maupun di Jepang, lalu konser kami sebelumnya Second Invasion yang tak kalah suksesnya dari One Great Step ini. Entah mengapa semua kenangan itu terputar lagi dibenakku dan tanpa kusadari air mataku pun menetes membasahi pipiku. Para Inspirit yang melihat hal itu langsung berseru dengan kompak, "Uljima! Uljima!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar seruan-seruan mereka, lalu menundukkan kepalaku sedikit untuk menyembunyikan air mataku. Hoya hyung yang berdiri disamping kiriku segera mendekatiku, lalu menghapus air mataku.

"Jangan menangis."

Aku pun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Baru saja Hoya hyung hendak meraih pundakku dan bermaksud merangkulku, tiba-tiba saja dari arah kananku kurasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menarikku dan kini memelukku dari samping.

Deg!

'Tangan ini….'

Aku hafal sekali siapa pemilik tangan ini karena dialah orang yang paling suka memelukku – Myungsoo hyung.

Aku melirik sekilas kearah Myungsoo hyung yang kini memelukku dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahya di bahu kananku. Selama beberapa detik ia diam dengan posisi seperti itu, lalu kurasakan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, hendak berbisik "Jangan mena…"

Aku segera memotong kalimatnya dan melepaskan kedua lengannya yang melingkari tubuhku, "Ne, gomawo hyung."

Aku pun berlalu dari sisinya, meninggalkan Myungsoo hyung yang kulihat dari sudut mataku sedang terpaku ditempatnya, memperhatikanku dengan lekat yang semakin berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

**End of Sungjong POV**

* * *

Namja tampan bermata elang itu kini sedang duduk termangu di dalam mobil yang kini membawa ia dan enam orang member Infinite lainnya ke dorm mereka. Kim Myungsoo, satu-satunya member Infinite yang tidak terlelap didalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh manager mereka. Ia memandang jauh ke depan, walau sekilas ia terlihat seperti sedang memperhatikan jalan tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, terlihat jelas bahwa namja itu tengah melamun – entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menoleh kearah kanan – ke arah Lee Sungjong yang duduk dekat pintu dan berjarak selang satu orang darinya. Ia sendiri duduk di sebelah pintu bagian kiri, dan diantara Myungsoo dan Sungjong ada Woohyun, sedangkan member lainnya – Sunggyu duduk didepan seperti biasa, Hoya, Sungyeol, dan Dongwoo duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Myungsoo menatap wajah cantik seorang Lee Sungjong yang sedang terlelap itu. Dan ingatannya pun kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

**_Flashback_**

**_*Saat ini seluruh member Infinite sedang berkumpul di ruang tunggu bandara Taiwan, menunggu panggilan untuk memasuki pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi kembali ke Korea.*_**

**_"_****_Aku ingin membeli kopi di café itu, ada yang mau?" ujar Dongwoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya._**

**_"_****_Mauu!" Sungyeol si pencinta kopi itu segera melompat berdiri._**

**_"_****_Aku ikut juga hyung!" seru Sungjong dan mengekori Sungyeol dan Dongwoo._**

**_Begitu mendengar sahutan dari sang magnae, Myungsoo pun segera bangkit. "Aku ikut!"_**

**_Dongwoo dan Sungyeol yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu berhenti dan berbalik, menunggu sang visual Infinite itu menghampiri mereka. Sedangkan Sungjong hanya terdiam di tempatnya, sebelum ia melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. "Aku tidak jadi hyung, kalian saja ya."_**

**_"_****_Wae? Tidak jadi beli kopi? Atau kau mau titip sesuatu saja?"_**

**_"_****_Tidak Dongwoo hyung, aku tidak titip apa-apa, kalian saja yang pergi."_**

**_"_****_Haishh kau ini, yasudahlah kalau begitu. Dongwoo hyung, Myungsoo-ya, c'mon lets go!" seru Sungyeol sambil menarik lengan Dongwoo dan Myungsoo menjauhi tempat mereka duduk tadi._**

**_Myungsoo cuma terdiam, matanya menatap sang magnae lekat-lekat sebelum ia berbalik dan benar-benar menjauhi tempat itu bersama Dongwoo dan Sungyeol yang sudah menarik-narik lengannya._**

* * *

**_*Di pesawat*_**

**_Myungsoo POV_**

**_"_****_Hyung, ada yang tahu dimana tempat dudukku?"_**

**_"_****_Kau duduk di kursi B-1 Sungjong-ah."_**

**_"_****_Gomawo Woohyun hyung."_**

**_Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang yang kuyakini pasti langkah Sungjong – berhenti tepat disebelah tempat dudukku. Aku menutup kedua mataku, berpura-pura tertidur ketika ia menatap sekelilingnya, mencari tempat duduknya._**

**_"_****_Hyung, dimana kursi B-1?"_**

**_"_****_Ini kursi A-1, berarti kau dibelakangku persis Sungjong-ah, disebelah Myungsoo, dekat jendela." sahut Hoya hyung._**

**_Aku membuka mataku sedikit, dan dapat kulihat Sungjong menatap kursi kosong disebelah kiriku sekilas._**

**_"_****_Sunggyu hyung, mian – bisakah kita bertukar kursi? Aku duduk disebelah Hoya hyung dan kau duduk disebelah Myungsoo hyung."_**

**_"_****_Wae? Memangnya kenapa?"_**

**_"_****_Mian hyung, aku sedang sedikit pusing – jika aku duduk didekat jendela aku takut mual lalu mabuk udara."_**

**_"_****_Ah ,baiklah kalau begitu."_**

**_"_****_Gomawo hyung."_**

**_Selang beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan seseorang duduk di samping kiriku, dan tanpa membuka mataku pun aku tahu orang itu adalah Sunggyu hyung – bukan Lee Sungjong._**

**_Myungsoo POV end_**

**_Flashback End_**

"Semuanya, kita sudah sampai! Ppali ireonna!"

Seruan suara sang manager berhasil membangunkan seluruh member yang terlelap di dalam mobil, dan menyadarkan Myungsoo kembali dari pikirannya.

"Ah, ne hyung, kami bangun." sahut Sungyeol dari arah belakang dan bersiap untuk turun diikuti member lainnya.

Semua member sudah turun – Myungsoo yang paling terakhir – ketika ia bersiap hendak turun ia melihat Sungjong berjalan kembali kearah mobil mereka.

Sungjong membuka pintu mobil dan ia sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Myungsoo masih berada didalam. Namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Myungsoo – yang terus-terusan menatapnya dan mencari sesuatu dikursi mobil.

"Kenapa kembali lagi?"

Tanpa menoleh Sungjong pun menjawab "Earphone ku tertinggal."

Myungsoo yang menyadari sang magnae menolak menatap nya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungjong sambil menyodorkan earphone milik Sungjong yang tidak sengaja ia temukan. "Ini kan earphone mu?"

Sungjong menoleh sekilas, dan dengan segera meraih earphone dari tangan Myungsoo.

"Gomawo hyung."

Ia pun segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan mobil, namun dengan cepat Myungsoo meraih lengan Sungjong dan berkata "Bisakah kau menungguku sebentar Sungjong-ah? Kita masuk ke dorm bersama-sama."

Sungjong terkejut, sedetik kemudian ia segera menghempaskan lengannya "Mian hyung aku harus masuk duluan sekarang, aku ingin ke toilet." Dan dengan cepat berlari kecil menjauhi mobil – meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih duduk didalam, tertegun dengan tingkahnya.

'Ia menghindariku. Lagi. Ini ketiga kalinya ia menghindari dihari ini, sejak kejadian di bandara dan pesawat tadi. Dan entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya di minggu ini.' batin Myungsoo.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.03 PM. Dorm Infinite terlihat sepi, sunyi senyap, bisa dipastikan seluruh membernya telah berada dikamar masing-masing, terlelap akibat lelahnya aktivitas mereka hari ini. Tapi tidak dengan seorang namja cantik – Lee Sungjong, sang magnae Infinite itu tengah berdiri di balkon, sendirian. Menatap keatas, memandangi bintang-bintang di langit. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya sehingga ia belum juga terlelap seperti member lainnya.

**Myungsoo POV**

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, melirik jam yang ada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Pukul sebelas lewat. Entah mengapa aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan merasa kantuk ku hilang entah kemana. Aku merasa sedikit haus, maka aku pun memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Kubuka kulkas dan kuambil sebotol air dingin. Meneguknya langsung dari botol, dan mengembalikannya kembali ke dalam kulkas. Ketika aku hendak kembali ke kamar, barulah kusadari ada seseorang di balkon, Lee Sungjong. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi kubatalkan niatku ke kamar dan melangkah menuju balkon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sungjong terlonjak kaget mendengar suaraku. Ia berbalik dan menatapku, "Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa belum ti…"

"Aku mau tidur, aku ke kamar dulu ya hyung."

_'__Lagi-lagi ia menghindariku.'_

Ketika ia berjalan melewatiku, dengan cepat aku mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya tepat ke hadapanku. "Kita perlu bicara."

Sungjong berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku, namun ia kalah kuat. Aku segera menarik dan membawanya kembali ke balkon, memenjarakan tubuhnya diantara aku dan pinggiran balkon di belakangnya.

"Hyung, lepas!"

"Tidak sebelum kau bicara padaku."

"Bicara apa? Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi."

_'__Oh ayolah, ada apa dengan dirinya sampai ia sebegitunya menghindariku!'_

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau menghindariku, ya kan?"

Aku menatap langsung kedua bola matanya. Ia terlihat gugup, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu Sungjongie?" Kini suaraku melembut, aku tidak tega melihatnya yang ketakutan karena sebelumnya aku sedikit membentaknya.

Sungjong hanya menunduk dan tetap terdiam.

Sesungguhnya saat ini aku benar-benar gemas dibuatnya. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang berubah belakangan ini, ia benar-benar menghindariku di setiap kesempatan. Dan yang ia hindari hanya aku, tidak dengan member lainnya. Oh ayolah Lee Sungjong, aku benar-benar tidak suka ini. Ketika seseorang yang kau sukai menghindarimu itu sangat menyakitkan bukan?

"Sungjongie…ayolah. Kumohon, bicaralah padaku. Jangan seperti ini, kau benar-benar menyiksaku! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang kau cintai menghindar darimu? Itu sangat menyakitkan."

Sungjong menoleh menatapku. "Yang kau cintai adalah gadis itu."

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Gadis itu? Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa, jangan paksa aku menyebutkan namanya."

Sedetik kemudian kelopak mataku melebar, aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud. Gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu dikabarkan adalah kekasihku.

"What the hell, dia yang kau maksud? Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, Sungjongie. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri hyung. Saat kau pulang, ketika Sungyeol hyung dan yang lainnya menanyakan padamu tentang kebenaran berita itu."

"A-aku…"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kau tahu sendiri kan jawabannya hyung.' "

"Dengar…"

"Jangan mencoba mengelak, saat itu aku mendengar percakapan kalian dari dalam kamar dan aku pun sudah membaca berita itu hyung."

"Jongie stop! Kumohon kali ini dengarkan dulu penjelasanku sebelum kau memotong terus setiap kalimatku!" Kali ini aku berkata sedikit keras padanya, jika tidak aku yakin ia tidak akan memberikanku kesempatan bicara.

Ia terdiam. Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara padanya. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan gadis itu, dan dia bukanlah siapa-siapa ku."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba muncul berita seperti itu – sungguh. Aku memang mengenal gadis itu, kami pernah bertemu di lokasi syuting dan ia menjadi salah satu pemeran pembantu. Dia pernah meminta untuk foto bersama saat itu, dan ya sudah, hanya sampai situ saja – kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi."

"Kau menjawab 'kau tahu snediri jawabannya hyung' saat Sungyeol hyung dan yang lainnya menanyakan kebenaran berita itu."

"Aku menjawab seperti itu karena aku tahu – tanpa perlu kujelaskan benar atau tidaknya berita itu pun – semua hyung pasti tahu bahwa itu hanyalah gosip untuk mencari sensasi semata."

Sungjong terdiam, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi karena itu kau menjauhi ku Jongie? Berarti, kau…. Cemburu?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Memangnya kau siapa aku?"

"Bohong. Kalau kau tidak cemburu, kau tidak akan menjauhiku karena berita itu."

"Lalu? Memangnya kau menyukaiku? Bukannya selama ini kau hanya melakukan fan service denganku?"

"Jadi selama ini kau mengira aku hanya memberikan fan service? Tentu saja tidak! Tidakkah kau pernah menyadari perasaanku selama ini padamu?"

"Jika bukan sekedar fan service, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padaku hyung…" lirih Sungjong.

Kedua mataku membulat, aku meraih dagunya dan menatap wajahnya, mencari kebenaran didalamnya. Ia menolak balas menatap mataku, pandangannya tetap tertuju kebawah. Namun aku menemukan jawabannya – ia tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Itu artinya… dia juga sebenarnya menyukaiku?

"Apa itu artinya kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Apa kau juga…menyukaiku?"

Ia memang tidak menjawab apapun, tapi aku tahu jawabannya. Dengan cepat aku segera menariknya ke pelukanku, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kuhirup aroma rambutnya dan kubenamkan wajahnya didadaku.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi… ketika Hoya hyung menyatakan perasaannya padamu dulu, kau menolaknya, dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah menyukai orang lain, dan kukira orang yang kau maksud adalah Woohyun hyung…"

Kurasakan sedikit dorongan di dadaku, kulihat Sungjong mendongak dan menatap wajahku.

"Apa kau bilang? Woohyun hyung? Kau gila hyung. Dia hanya sebatas teman bertengkarku."

"Hahaha justru karena itulah, kupikir kau sering bertengkar dengannya karena kau menyukainya."

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan segila itu, lebih baik aku menyukai Hoya hyung daripada dia."

"Jadi kau menyukai Hoya hyung?"

Sungjong memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja tidak, jika aku memang menyukainya untuk apa aku menolaknya saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku!"

"Jadi, yang kau sukai?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya? Jika aku tidak menyukaimu, Myungsoo hyung, untuk apa aku menghindarimu belakangan ini setelah mendengar berita kedekatanmu dengan gadis itu?"

"Upss.. secara tidak langsung kau mengakui alasan mengapa kau menjauhiku belakangan ini Jongie, hahaha…"

"Ya, aku memang mengakuinya. Jika memang berita itu benar, aku tidak boleh terus-terusan tetap dekat denganmu seperti dulu walau hanya fan service. Kau sudah menjadi milik gadis itu, dan… aku juga tidak boleh membiarkan perasaanku ini tumbuh makin dalam. Karena… kau tahu, ketika kau menyukai seseorang dan orang yang kau sukai malah menyukai orang lain… itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan, hyung…"

"Sst, dengar… jangan pernah menyebut tentang gadis itu lagi. Aku muak dengannya dan semua berita-berita itu, arraseo?"

"Ne… arraseo hyung."

"Dan…kau tahu satu hal, Jongie? Orang yang kau sukai itupun juga menyukaimu. Saranghae Lee Sungjong."

Sungjong tertawa kecil. Kebahagiaan tersirat diwajah cantiknya. Hal yang paling kurindukan belakangan ini, karena ia tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan wajahnya seperti ini padaku dan menghindariku.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya hyung. Dan aku lebih senang lagi karena selama ini yang kau lakukan denganku bukanlah sekedar fan service."

"Tentu saja tidak Jongie chagi. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung karena kau menolak Hoya hyung dan kukira kau menyukai Woohyun hyung. Karena itulah aku menyimpan perasaanku diam-diam, dan hanya bisa kuungkapkan melalui fan service yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan fan service juga karena itu benar-benar tulus aku lakukan."

Sungjong tersenyum manis mendengar kalimatku. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya didadaku, dan kubalas dengan elusan lembut di kepalanya.

"Oh iya, kau belum membalas pernyataan cintaku tadi."

Ia mendongak, menatapku lembut dan tersenyum. "Nado saranghae hyung, I love you too my Myungsoo hyung…"

"Gomawo Sungjongie. Kalau begitu…let's be mine, ne?"

"Yaah, perlukah aku menjawabnya setelah aku menyatakan cintaku juga padamu hyung? Of course I'm yours, Myungsoo hyung!"

-The End-

* * *

Author's note :

Hai readers! Ini ff myungjong ke-4 author nih, maaf ya kalau ceritanya ga jelas. Gara-gara gossip dating L yang waktu itu, author jd terinspirasi buat nulis ff ini deh abis authornya ga suka bgt sama gossip freak kamseupay itu hahaha. Mana cewek itu mukanya iyeuh bgt lg fake bgt plastik bgt, ah ga rela bgt deh kalo dia sama L. Udah ah jadi curcol gini.

Untuk ff The Things That Called Destiny sbnrnya author udh lanjutin malah udh hampir mau tamat, tapi karena belom sempet diedit2 ulang jdnya blm di post lg kelanjutannya, tapi nanti pasti author post kok next chapnya hehe.

Last, mohon reviewnya banget yaaa supaya author semangat nulis lg, terima kasih!


End file.
